


Memorable

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Memorable

Title: Memorable  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's challenge: #104 Muggle technology and for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #21: Camera.  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Pretty fluffy.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Memorable

~

“It seems unnecessarily complicated,” Severus said, watching Harry fiddle with controls.

“It’s worth it,” Harry promised. After one last adjustment, he turned and walked back to the bed. Shedding his pyjamas, he climbed in, settling on top of an already naked Severus.

“So, explain to me the purpose of placing this Muggle device in our bedroom,” Severus murmured.

Harry grinned. “It’s a video camera. It’ll allow us to watch what we do over and over.”

“I suppose this means you want me to make this a memorable evening, then?”

Harry moaned as Severus’ fingers worked their magic. “You always do.”

~


End file.
